That Night
by Vixie1979
Summary: This one shot was inspired by a line from Howlingmojo's "This Night". WARNING: Extremely graphic masturbation and sexual situations. Also, some language. Do not read if you do not agree with these themes.


**A/N Just want to make everyone aware that I know that Frollo is celibate in the original story and has no knowledge of what a woman would do in a sexual situation. But for raw smutty purposes I am allowing his imagination to run wild in this one shot.**

 **Check out the original story written by the talented Howling Mojo. It is entitled "This Night." Very moving story. It is not finished, but still worth the read.**

 **This is my first fanfic one shot. So please be gentle. So without any further ado...enjoy and please R &R thanks!**

* * *

 _"Tell me, mighty Minister Frollo, do you wake at night, painfully aroused and confused? Do you touch yourself in the darkness? Do you moan my name when you come, Claude?" -This Night_

* * *

Frollo inwardly flinched at the question as he closed his eyes, feeling Esmeralda's warm palms at his ears. Her touch was searing and it was hard to maintain his usual stony exterior. Not to mention her nails digging into his flesh behind his ears; imagining them in other places, leaving hard and soft trails down his torso, his neck, his back…. _oooh_ …

He did not flinch for the overall crassness of the question, however, but by how correct she actually was. For a moment he grew suspicious _, "how could she know?"_ He couldn't dare look into those emerald eyes and let her win, give anything away, he had to stay strong. Her presence was an obstacle that seemed to grow in a vastness, where it was impossible to ignore and escape from. It threatened to tear down those walls that he desperately needed to keep up. But he would never let her know that his darkest thoughts were because of her. It was easy to just put the blame on her. After all, she was just a filthy gypsy witch.

" _Damn temptress! How dare she accuse me of this! How dare she judge me…it was HER FAULT!"_ He inwardly accuses.

Once he considered himself a virtuous man, his temple was clean, his thoughts weren't plagued by such vulgar, carnal atrocities; until this heathen danced her way into his life. He prayed for guidance, for God to place a path before him to follow, that would lead him to a righteous life again, to bring him back to his senses and every time it seemed to be in vain. At this point, only out of Gods sheer mercy would he be saved and not sentenced to the pits of Hell. Repentance was the only redeemer. It was getting harder to concentrate, his mind drifting to that notorious night. Her closeness and her scent weren't helping matters either. Then, it suddenly hit him. Her scent never left. It was defaulted in his olfactory nerves. Not to mention he could still feel her scorching lips upon the tip of his nose. Frollo shivers by the realization. He opens his eyes and was met with her accusing gaze. Even though his exterior was stoic, those eyes somehow held a truth that he was not prepared to admit outright and he secretly feared for his soul and he truly believed she was his annihilation.

 _She's slowly consuming me. She's hell bent on destroying me…_

* * *

 ** _One month earlier…_**

Frollo awakens with a start, out of breath and with a gleam of sweat across his brow. He lifts his head surveying his surroundings, his chamber was still dark as it was still the middle of the night. He groans softly, looking down and noticing his blankets were tangled around his legs, as if he had been rolling around in his slumber. It was another one of those blasted dreams that harlot gypsy was no doubt conjuring to dismantle his anointed soul.

Every night he would dream…dream of her mounted upon him, back arched, head thrown back, her hands tangled in her black, wet locks, venturing down to her caramel breasts. They bounce enthusiastically to his hard thrusts below her, while she screams his name, their moans filling the air in full orgasmic sin. Witnessing her juices trailing down his shaft, soaking his sack as he pulls out of her twitching slit, then back in…again and again. His pelvis grinding against her vulva, until he releases every last drop of his seed. And every night he would wake with a straining, aching erection, just like tonight. It was getting harder to ignore. He then regrets giving her a room within the walls of the Palace altogether, where she could do so much more damage.

He lowers his head to his pillow and sighs discouragingly, stares into the darkness of the faded ceiling above. He closes his eyes at an attempt to fall, but sleep was not coming. He blinks irritatingly…his brain was completely wired.

"No more…please…" He begs softly.

Every shift of his body was unbearable. The friction against his lower regions was getting bothersome and his member was screaming louder and louder to be touched.

 _I won't!_ He screams within his own head _._

 _I refuse!_

But soon those images crept back into his synapses, taking over every fold of his brain. Of her on all fours, chest clean to the floor as her ass is hiked up by slender ringed fingers, digging into the crook, where her legs join her hips…or twisting his fingers in that dark mane pulling her back to him, like reins, as an attempt to break the unholy demon into submission, all the while hearing the repetitive slapping of skin on skin.

"Uhhh…" He releases an involuntary moan at that thought. His low voice reverberating the thick silence, cutting it like a knife. His skin becomes hot and sweat prickles at his pores. His breath becomes labored yet again this night, while he surrenders to the erotic play taking place in his mind. He closes his eyes again, but this time he no longer prays for sleep. He only prays for release.

 _Forgive me..._

With a shaking breath he slowly moves his hands down over his chemise, over his stomach, moving further until his fingers lightly graze his pelvis and feeling the fabric brush his pubic hairs underneath. His blankets were constricting his legs and he kicks them off hastily with exasperation. After his covers had been cleared, his night gown was the only barrier between his palm and his hardened organ. Lifting the material past his stomach and chest, he allows his penis to breathe the cool air. But the coolness had no effect, as it stood at attention in the dark.

Frollo swallows. His fingers now having cleared the light cloth, they lay in the nest of coarse hair. He opens his eyes and decides not to waste any more time. Visions of Esmeralda were clouding his head yet again and he had no choice but to succumb.

He goes to work on his shaft slowly, wrapping his fingers around it, starting at the base and moving his palm up the length to the tip, getting accustomed to the sensitivity of the soft skin there. His thumb runs over the small opening at the top, spreading the shimmering pre cum over the glans. He then repeats, slamming down a little harder each time, against his testicles. This allows more pre cum to actually spill over, slide down his rod and dampen his pistoning fist.

"Ahhh!" His moans grow more enthusiastic, his breath becomes more erratic as his hand moves at a more vigorous pace.

His hips thrust up lightly at every pump, he no longer cares how he looks, erotically thrashing about on his bed and the only goal he had was to reach that euphoric end. His mind is no longer coherent, logic had fled, allowing Esmeralda to invade his thoughts. Thoughts of her husky moans… her hoarse screaming, begging for him to go harder and deeper, all the while tightening his hold, bending his knees to accommodate his buttocks lifting from the bed at every tug of his cock. His limbs starting to twitch, his jaw clenching in determination, his breath momentarily catching in his lungs as a sweet twinge develops at the base of his member, his scrotum heavy and tight with awaiting eruption.

The images were coming in irrational amounts at this point. But the one that sent him over the edge was of her mouth and that wet, piercing, devilish tongue. Her teeth grazing his length, to the very tip as she sucks greedily, searching for more of his sweet pre seed. Back down, humming an unnamed melody while he's balls deep in her small, tight throat, her dark full lips encircling him, sending vibrations through his abdomen like he was a human tuning fork. Envisioning her on her knees, beautifully, sinfully naked and looking up at him with deep green feline orbs. His fingers grabbing roughly at the back of her head, hand full of dark curls, her head bobbing back and forth at the push and pull of his grip on her scalp. Imagining her own hand fingering herself as her other aids in sending his cock towards a messy, sticky oblivion all down her neck and chest. Her own fluids sliding down those strong dark inner thighs…

"Oh Esmeraldaaa…ahhhh!" His speech fails him and it turns into a loud rapturous, growling moan. It tears from his lips shamelessly, as he's thrown into a mind numbing orgasm.

The previous twinge abruptly turns into a sweet sensation that tightens his whole frame, tenses his muscles and makes him twitch with abandonment.

His breath catches in his throat, only able to get out small forced grunts. His hand slows, in between rapid swipes, administrating longer strokes to allow warm cum to over flow, cover his knuckles, his round emerald ring and onto his bucking pelvis. Jets of cum spurt over his stomach and chest, it makes him roll his head back onto his pillow, eyes half lidded and his mouth agape with just a slight hint of an upturned grin. It felt so fucking good! His heart continues to pound in his chest and his rapid blood flow deafens his ears. A few last flicks of his wrist finishes the spasming surge and his body goes limp on the mattress.

He finally finds his breath; it's ragged and tremoring. Long drawn, satisfied moans and groans could be heard emitting from his throat. Shakily, he raises his right hand to lazily rub up his face and through his damp silver hair. He waits for his breathing and heart rate to slow, fearing that his heart would surely stop from the overwhelming excitement.

After a while, lying in silence, letting the cool air equalize his temperature, slowing the flow of blood through his veins and enabling the testosterone to ebb away, his breathing and eyelids go heavy with exhaustion. A small chill hits him, developing goosebumps over his skin. He lazily rolls to the side of his bed, blindly grasping to retrieve his blankets that had fallen to the floor. Once he finds them he slumps onto his sheets again sighing contentedly…inwardly. He burrows under the mound of blankets. He would worry about what repercussions this would create in the morning. Right now, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and his muscles felt weak, but relaxed. His mind finally easing into a dreamless, deep sleep.

Eventually, snoring could be heard from the cocoon of covers in the center of the bed,with only a tuft of silver hair visible.

After a time, unbeknownst to Frollo, a figure slips from the darkness, softly closes his chamber door and moves down the hallway. Her eyes needn't see anymore and her ears needn't hear anymore. Tonight, she witnessed all she needed to know. There was no question about how he felt about her.

Esmeralda creeps silently to her room. She battles with how she feels about the new found knowledge. In one way, it was almost flattering, but anger fills her at the mere hypocrisy of the situation. How could one fall for someone they despised as deeply as Claude did with her and her people?

"Son of a bitch...That arrogant son of a bitch!" She murmurs spitefully once she was safe in her room. Her inner thoughts took over.

" _All the people he's slain…MY PEOPLE! How dare he think of me in any way, while happily putting my brethren to death…letting his men rape and defile them of their lives! Tearing apart families and friends. My friends…MY FAMILY!"_

She breathes slowly through her nostrils, her lips pursing, while fury boils through her veins. The only word that came to mind at this point was "leverage." Sure, he would deny such things.

She scoffs at the thought.

But she knew the truth, deep down he knows what he did and he knows what he said. So, if he was a godly man as he claimed, it would eat him alive knowing that his god knew as well. It seemed to her that a long awaited conversation was needed between the mighty Judge and herself. She had to make him come to his senses and after tonight she was going to take full advantage.

 _Fin_


End file.
